You're mine now
by NekoChanPetr
Summary: You and Kakashi were best friends, but tragedies forced you apart. Will you be able to prove him wrong and win him back? Or has complications too big for you to handle happened? You'll see. Kakashi x Reader. Rated M for sexual actions and probably swearing


**HEEYYYY! I am back… Summer vacation and incredibly tired after a lot of cosplaying. If you want to check out our first, random, awkward video, feel free to ask J Anyway, this is a Kakashi x reader fic because that's just who I am. And who he is? He is mr. Sexy. So yes, here is one chapter out of two or three ;)  
Warning: This story contains sexual actions and other stuff. If you do not like it, then don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi apparently. Kishimoto-kun owns him. As for you? Kakashi owns you. J **

**Chapter 1: **

Kakashi and you were best friends from you were little. He scolded everyone else, but you, ignored everyone else but you… He was like a big brother you never had. There was only one bad thing. He was ten and you were five at that time. Plus that your family was in a conflict with Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi's father had nothing against you, of course. He was a kind and honest man in comparison to your family, but you held nothing against them. Kakashi would be angry with you if you didn't cherish your family properly.

But it was that year when his whole life changed. Closely to his eleventh birthday, his father hung himself. The village had lost their respect they earlier had for Sakumo and Kakashi was then on his own. He stopped hanging out with you. He got more and more isolated, joining anbu and suddenly you hardly saw him once every month. You sometimes saw him sitting by a river in the outcast of the village, but you didn't dare to walk over to him. He had made it clear physically that he wanted to be alone. But for how long?

It was two years later when you actually talked with him again. You were in the academy and was really proud of yourself when you heard a familiar voice. "Obito, calm down. I just said that I'm not interested." A lazy, husky voice said. There was then a following ramble from someone you had never seen before. You looked over in the direction and saw him. He wasn't like he used to be. It was like he was an empty shell now. You felt your eyes sting as he walked past you, not even sparing you a look. The anger started to turn in your stomach and you acted on instinct.

"Hatake Kakashi!" you yelled. As you were merely eight years old, this turned into a little squeal, but that wasn't the point. You earned his attention. He turned around and stared at you. He showed little reaction, but his eyes widened slightly. "W-why aren't you talking to me anymore? Am I too childish for you? Aren't I good enough to be your friend anymore?" you asked with hurt filling your voice. "_, I'm afraid you got to move on from now on. Friends are unnecessary for a ninja. Nothing but a burden." He stated coolly. It hit your heart like a dagger and you looked down, feeling tears run down your cheeks now.

The other boy was just staring with hate at Kakashi. "How can you be so fucking cold?!" he asked. Kakashi wasn't moved. "Well then. I'll how you how wrong you are…" you whispered as you walked off. You would show him that he was mistaking. Friends were necessary to keep your feet on earth. And you would prove to him that you were right and win back his friendship with you. You wanted it almost too badly.

It was ten years later when Kakashi was strolling around in the village with his students on his heals that he for the first time in years was completely dumfounded and thought someone had drugged him. Because into his sight walked the most beautiful women that had ever been on earth by. She had (hair length and color) hair that shone and reflected the sun, beautiful (eye color) eyes that shone with pride and confidence. She had creamy looking, soft skin and plump, pink lips that seemed to lure him towards her, but he held his pose while Naruto and Sasuke dragged on his jacket, hoping to get his attention.

They gave up and stared in the same direction, getting dumbfounded both of them. The woman was wearing a tank top under a loose jacket with long, wide sleeves and a pair of shorts that reached her mid thighs. Kakashi saw pictured in his head with this woman instantly and had to use a lot selfcontrol to not drool. She had firm curves that seemed to fit her body perfectly. And the best of it all; She had the leaf forehead protector. He was unable to move. He knew he had seen this woman before, but didn't quite remember where he had met her before. He also felt very insecure all of a sudden. He didn't dare to approach the woman, didn't dare to wink at her, nothing.

You smirked as you felt a pair of eyes glued to your back. Did he recognize you? You hoped he didn't. Then it would be an even bigger surprise he could go through. You could feel how he analyzed every single detail by you, trying to read your body language or anything to find out more about you. But you wouldn't make it easy for him. He didn't deserve it.

**I am sorry that first chapter is so short but it will get better :) I have no idea how many chapters it will be but for now I have enough for at least two more ;) Ja ne! **


End file.
